


It's driving me crazy it seems

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [7]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bookstores, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Ein Besuch bei Booksmith ist plötzlich mit unangenehmen Fragen verbunden, die Bob lieber nicht beantworten würde - oder: Lesley würde sich wohl auch gut als Detektivin machen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Kudos: 36





	It's driving me crazy it seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meggiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/gifts).



> Prompt: "Oh my god! You're in love with him!"

Das helle Klingeln des Glöckchens über der Tür kündigte Kunschaft an. Automatisch setzte Lesley ein Lächeln auf und drehte sich um. Als sie erkannte, wer soeben die Buchhandlung betreten hatte, verwandelte sich das professionelle Lächeln in ein Strahlen.

„Hey, Bob! Womit kann ich denn heute behilflich sein?“

„Hi, Lesley.“ Bob hob die Hand. „Ich bin mal wieder auf der Suche nach einem Fachbuch.“

Grinsend stützte Lesley die Ellbogen auf den Verkaufstresen. „Natürlich. Ist dein Besuch privater oder beruflicher Natur?“

„Privat. Ich such was über mittelalterliche Skulpturen.“ 

Die knappe Antwort ließ sie stutzen, und bei genauerem Hinsehen fiel ihr auf, dass Bobs Lächeln ein wenig angespannt wirkte. Irgendetwas nagte an ihm. Ein schwieriger Fall oder einfach zu wenig Schlaf sah anders aus, dafür kannte ihn zu lange. 

„Klar, haben wir da, komm mit.“ Zielsicher führte sie ihn in die hintere Ecke von Booksmith. „Was genau darf’s denn sein?“

Bob schien ihr prüfender Seitenblick aufgefallen zu sein, denn er erklärte nun etwas ausführlicher, „In Santa Barbara startet bald eine Ausstellung über mittelalterliche Holzplastiken, vor allem aus Süd- und Mitteleuropa, und ich würde mich gern vorher schon mal ein bisschen damit auseinandersetzen.“

„Klingt interessant. Lass mich mal schauen...“ Sie bückte sich und zog einige schmale Heftchen sowie drei überdimensionale Bildbände aus der untersten Reihe. „Wie läuft es denn mit eurem Unternehmen? Gibt’s wieder was Spannendes zu erzählen?“, fragte sie, während sie weitere Bücher von dem Brett darüber nahm und alles auf dem Boden neben sich stapelte.

„Wir haben wieder viel zu tun und stecken auch gerade mitten in einem Fall, daher hab ich leider nicht viel Zeit. Peter kommt gleich und holt mich ab.“ 

Lesley bemerkte, wie Bob schon zum zweiten Mal nervös auf seine Armbanduhr sah. „Verstehe, beschäftigt wie immer also.“

„Hm? Äh, genau...“

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Lesley die Regalreihen, doch ihre Gedanken waren nicht mehr bei Kunstbüchern. So abgelenkt, wie Bob aussah, konnte er ein wenig Aufmunterung sicher gebrauchen. Mit dem Bücherstapel in den Armen erhob sie sich und lief zu dem Tischchen zu ihrer Linken. „Wann gehen wir beide denn mal wieder aus?“, fragte sie und grinste frech. Zu ihrer Überraschung sackten Bobs Schultern noch weiter nach unten. Behutsam setzte Lesley die Bücher ab und sah ihn an, doch der Dritte Detektiv wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ähm... Ehrlich gesagt, momentan...“

„...seid ihr mal wieder so mit euren Fällen beschäftigt, dass keine Zeit mehr bleibt, hm?“ Sie rollte die Augen, stupste dem Dritten Detektiv aber gleichzeitig freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich mein, sind wir schon, aber... ich, also...“

„Hast du wieder was Festes?“

Endlich sah Bob sie mit großen Augen an. „Nein... Ne, wie kommst du darauf?“

„Weil du mir sonst immer geradeheraus sagst, was los ist.“ Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Bob ihr von dem einen oder anderen Mädchen erzählte, und Lesley schätzte seine offene Art sehr. „Das ganze Stammeln nicht deine Art.“

Bob atmete tief durch. Sie hatte natürlich recht, aber es laut auszusprechen, klang einfach bescheuert. Daher murmelte er nur, „Es ist so, dass ich einfach beschlossen habe, mal eine Pause zu machen. Ich gehe mit niemandem aus.“ 

„Oh, okay. Wieso das, wenn man fragen darf?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will mich auf andere Sachen konzentrieren.“

Da war noch etwas, konnte sie aus seiner Stimme heraushören, und so beschloss sie, weiter zu fragen. „Und?“

Ergeben seufzte Bob und scharrte mit dem Fuß. „Und ich habe Justus und Peter versprochen, mehr an unseren Fällen zu arbeiten und außerdem endlich für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen.“

Lesley zog eine Braue hoch und sah Bob forschend an. So unsicher hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. „Das klingt ja nicht gerade begeistert“, hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Sie haben ja recht, ich war ‘ne Zeit lang ganz schön abgelenkt. Aber, naja... Peter war ganz schön sauer. Auf mich. Meinte, es sei unfair von mir, ständig mit jemand anderem – Du weißt schon.“

Sie nickte. Dass Bob einen ganzen Haufen Mädchen gedatet hatte, war allseits bekannt. Wobei die Gerüchte in den letzten Monaten stark nachgelassen hatten, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte. Tatsächlich fiel ihr nicht ein, wann sie das letzte Mal von seiner neusten Eroberung gehört hatte – natürlich nicht von ihm selbst, dazu war er zu nett. Aber Rocky Beach war klein, und Klatsch verbreitete sich rasend schnell.

Dennoch, etwas an der Art, wie Bob so vor ihr stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und die Schultern hochgezogen... Da war noch etwas. Irgendetwas Anderes. Und als Bob erneut auf die Uhr sah, kam ihr langsam ein Verdacht. „Also datest du niemanden mehr, weil es Peter nicht passt“, stellte sie unumwunden fest.

Bob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Nein, so ist das nicht. Auch wenn er irgendwie recht hat, das ist auf Dauer einfach zu viel auf einmal neben der Detektivarbeit.“

„Und was hat Justus dazu zu sagen?“

„Nicht viel.“ Jetzt, wo Bob so darüber nachdachte, hatte sich der Erste Detektiv während ihrer Diskussion vor wenigen Tagen wirklich kaum eingemischt. Und das, obwohl er sonst meist derjenige war, der Bob wegen seiner vielen Flirts kritisierte. „Der hat hauptsächlich zugeguckt.“

„Nur, damit das klar ist. Du hast also beschlossen, nicht mehr auf Dates zu gehen, weil es deinem besten Freund nicht passt.“

„Naja, eigentlich –“ 

In diesem Moment bimmelte es erneut über der Ladentür. Lesley bedeutete Bob, sich die Bücher in Ruhe anzusehen, während sie sich um den nächsten Kunden kümmerte. Das Gespräch war für sie allerdings noch nicht beendet. Eilig umrundete sie einige mannshohe Regale. „Guten – Oh, hi!“

In der Tür stand Peter, der sich suchend umsah und sie anlächelte, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Hey, Lesley. Wie geht’s dir?“

„Super, und selbst? Bob und ich haben eben über dich gesprochen.“

Überrascht zog Peter die Brauen hoch. „Huh, echt? Wo ist er denn eigentlich?“

Gerade als Lesley über ihre Schulter in Richtung der kunsthistorischen Literatur deutete, erschien Bob hinter einem Regal, ein schmales Buch in der Hand. 

„Hey. Ich dachte, du bist erst in fünf Minuten da. Konntest es wohl nicht erwarten, auf Geisterjagd zu gehen, hm?“

„Meine Mutter wollte noch mit mir über... irgendwas reden, da bin ich lieber früher abgehauen“, gestand Peter und grinste schief. „Bist du fertig?“

„Fast, ich komm sofort.“

„Okay. Ich warte im Auto. Wär gut, wenn du dich beeilst, ich steh‘ ein bisschen im Parkverbot... War schön dich zu sehen, Lesley.“ Peter winkte ihr zu und drehte sich um.

Während der Zweite Detektiv die Buchhandlung verließ, sah Lesley zwischen ihm und Bob, der seinem Freund nachstarrte, hin und her. Schließlich landete ihr Blick wieder auf Bob. „Oh mein Gott! Du hast dich in ihn verliebt! Deswegen das Ganze!“

Panisch sah Bob durch die Fensterfront in die Dämmerung, doch Peter war zum Glück bereits in den MG eingestiegen und konnte Lesleys Ausruf nicht gehört haben. „Ich –“ Er seufzte und ließ das Buch auf den Tresen fallen. „Wenn du das irgendjemandem erzählst, verlierst du einen deiner treusten Stammkunden.“

„Keine Sorge, ich halte dicht. Aber ich vermute mal, dass euer Erster auch schon Bescheid weiß.“

Der entgeisterte Ausdruck auf Bobs Gesicht brachte sie zum Lachen. „Na komm, so schlimm kann’s doch gar nicht sein. Red‘ einfach mit Peter, ich hab da so ein Gefühl, dass es ihm ganz ähnlich geht.“ Mit einem Zwinkern scannte sie den Barcode. „Macht 9,95. Viel Spaß mit dem Buch. Und wenn du es Peter gesagt hast, will ich alles wissen!“

**Author's Note:**

> Heutiger Prompt basierend auf https://butthecookiestm.tumblr.com/post/187810087558/100-prompts-list-so-this-is-the-prompts-list-if und Meggies ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/616851171461791744 Dankeschön! :) Titel ist - wie üblich - geklaut, heute aus All Time Lows Remembering Sunday ^^


End file.
